Las Cuatro Reliquias
by brendiizh oF oZ
Summary: Sabemos quien es el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, pero ¿podrá tener otro heredero? ¿Y los demás fundadores? Harry y sus amigos tendrán que buscar la forma de vencer a Voldemort jugando con estos factores.
1. Presentaciones

Hola!

He aquí mi otra historia. Para los que no lo sepan tengo un crossover llamado "Quédate a mi lado", espero que se puedan dar una vuelta.

Antes de empezar debo hacer una aclaración, aquí aparece Luna Lovegood, sin embargo, no es la misma Luna de la que J.K. Rowling escribe, tiene una personalidad diferente, ya lo verán.

Saludos, disfruten :)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Soy Luna Lovegood, una chica maga de ojos azules y grandes, con cabello rubio y corto hasta el hombro, soy una chica nueva en Hogwarts, en este momento estoy subiendo al Expreso de Hogwarts que me llevara a mi nuevo hogar donde me van a enseñar magia.

Ya arriba del tren empiezo a buscar un compartimiento vacío, aunque no tuve mucha suerte… así que observe un poco a la gente dentro de un compartimiento del último vagón, no tenían pinta de ser malas personas, así que abrí la puerta y pedí permiso para sentarme con ellos, cuando me lo hubieron dado pase, deje mis cosas en la rejita porta equipajes y me senté junto a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos color avellana, delante mío estaba un chico de ojos verdes y pelo negro azabache y al lado de él un chico con el pelo rojo fuego y ojos verdes; todos me observaban atentamente como esperando que yo dijera algo, así que me presente.

- Hola –Empecé- me llamo Luna, Luna Lovegood.

- Mucho gusto –me dijo la chica que estaba al lado mío- soy Hermione Granger.

- Ron –dijo el chico con el pelo rojo- Weasley –sí, mi madre me había hablado de su familia, sangre limpia, aunque los de esa "raza" los consideran enemigos por tratar igual a magos, muggles y sangre sucia.

- Harry –acabo el chico de pelo azabache- Potter –al escuchar ese apellido mis ojos instantáneamente se dirigieron hacia su frente, no la había notado antes, pero ahí estaba como ya me habían contado, una cicatriz bien marcada en forma de rayo, producto del autor de tantos asesinatos, incluyendo el de mi padre, al visualizarla sentí odio hacia la cicatriz y celos hacia Harry, ojala yo pudiera tener el privilegio de la tarea que le había sido otorgada a él, destruir a ese horrible ser…

Mientras estaba en mis pensamientos observando la cicatriz me di cuenta de que Harry se empezaba a poner muy incomodo así que me disculpe y le explique el porqué de mi comportamiento.

- Lo siento –empecé- también asesinó a mi padre.

- Oh! Lo siento mucho, Luna –dijo Harry con un dejo de lastima en su voz.

- Pero ¿Cómo fue? –pregunto Ron interesado, no se le escuchaba el mismo tono que a Harry- Si tu naciste después que nosotros y Vol… quien-tu-sabes murió cuando nosotros teníamos un año.

- Pues… -empecé a explicar con un tono de desesperación en la voz- lo asesino poco antes de que mi madre se enterara de que estaba embarazada –Ron ya no dijo nada, se quedo callado viendo al suelo, en cambio quien respondió a mi no muy larga explicación fue Hermione.

- ¿Lo mató uno de sus mortifagos, o fue él mismo, en persona?

- Mmm… él, pero… ¿Qué diferencia tiene?

- Que quien-tu-sabes sólo mata a una persona cuando es importante o supone un peligro grande para él, cuando no es ninguna de las dos anteriores no se ensucia las manos, manda a alguno de sus mortifagos a que lo haga por él.

- Bueno… pues fue quien-ustedes-saben en persona.

- ¿Por qué lo mato?

- Porque… -empecé a decir como si fuera más que obvio, pero no pude continuar, no lo sabía, nunca me lo había preguntado.

- ¿No sabes? –me pregunto Harry suavemente.

- No… -dije yo en un susurro aunque este fue más para mí que para él… me quede pensando el porqué del asesinato de mi padre, ¿Por qué a él si hay tanta gente en el mundo?, pasados unos segundos volvieron a interrumpir mis pensamientos.

- ¿De que trabajaba? –dijo Hermione tratando de responder a mis preguntas.

- Hacia investigaciones, sobre muchas cosas, no tenía ningún tema en concreto…

- Mmm… no se me ocurre nada –dijo Ron arrugando la cara tanto que después de unos segundos se le empezó a poner blanca.

* * *

><p>¿Intrigados? ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Espero que me puedan dejar sus reviews, y diganme sus opiniones, buenas o malas, todo sirve :)


	2. Selecciones

Hola! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia.

Espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2.<p>

Y así se nos fue el tiempo hasta que llegamos a la estación en Hogsmeade donde Harry, Ron y Hermione se despidieron de mí y yo me fui hacia donde un hombre que de menos me triplicaba la estatura estaba llamando a los chicos que como yo eran de primer año, todos estaban casi de mi estatura, vi a una chica de cabellos largos lacios y rubios sino es decir platinos… y como ella estaba sola al igual que yo decidí acercarme

- Hola –le salude- me llamo Luna Lovegood.

- Catherine –me dijo con una voz dulce y fría a la vez- yo soy Catherine Malfoy –después de decir esto me tomo de la mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla como forma de saludo, después se alejo de mi retomando su elegante postura- soy hermana de Draco Malfoy… vi que estabas en el vagón con Harry Potter, seguro habrás escuchado sobre él.

- Lo siento, no lo mencionaron –dije yo- pero he escuchado sobre tu padre, ¿Trabaja para el ministerio verdad?, pues mi madre también, ¿En qué departamento trabaja tu padre?

- Es el jefe y fundador del departamento contra la enseñanza de magia a los muggles, ¿Y tu madre?

- Oh! Pues mi madre trabaja en el departamento de criaturas mágicas.

- Noto que sus trabajos nunca se van a juntar, eso es bueno… para tu madre –lo último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunté interesada.

- Mmm… no, por nada… ve, el hibrido dice que subamos a los botes, vamos.

- ¿Hibrido?

- Es semigigante, en otras palabras… hibrido.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- No se… era algo así como Hundir, Sigrid…

- ¿Hagrid?

- Si, ese, tu mama lo debe conocer por el departamento en el que trabaja.

- Si, lo conoce, es un protegido de Dumbledore –y seguimos hablando de ese tema hasta entrar al castillo.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall se acercó a nosotros frente a una enorme puerta de roble todos callaron, y empezó un discurso, que como pude notar llevaba preparando desde semanas, sino es decir meses atrás, en este empezó a hablar sobre las distintas casas en las que nos podían tocar, mi madre ya me había hablado de ellas: Gryffindor, donde abunda gente valiente, leal y sincera; Ravenclaw, la casa de los inteligentes; Slytherin, gente que piensa más en ellos mismos que en nada mas, la mayoría de los magos tenebrosos han estado en esta casa; y por ultimo Hufflepuff, en esta casa está la gente que no tiene ninguna de las cualidades anteriores, sin embargo son bondadosos y siempre humildes. Después de esta pequeña explicación con un movimiento de su varita hizo abrir las grandes puertas de roble y nos guió hasta el final de lo que nos dijo era el Gran Comedor, donde al fondo estaba una mesa con profesores y justo delante de ellos un sombrero con tantas arrugas y parches que bien podría haberse confundido con un montón de trapos viejos amontonados sobre un banquito; cuando llegamos la profesora McGonagall nos hizo pararnos frente al sombrero y empezó a llamarnos por apellidos, cuando me llamó yo estaba muy nerviosa, sentí que el cuerpo me temblaba, así que respire hondo y camine hacia el banquito y me senté, casi al instante que la profesora me puso el sombrero escuche una voz que me susurraba al oído.

- Si… tu madre fue una maga excepcional… muy inteligente… y tú heredaste esa grandeza… deberías quedar en Ravenclaw… pero tienes algo más… algo que te distingue de los Ravenclaw… si… es tu fuerza… y tu valentía… esta todo aquí, lo puedo ver… llegarías hasta el final por lo que quieres y crees… por eso vas a quedar en… -esto último lo gritó para que todos pudieran oírlo- ¡GRYFFINDOR! –todos los que estaban en esa mesa empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar, algunos hasta se pararon mientras yo corría feliz hacia allí, al llegar todos me estrecharon la mano y me dieron la bienvenida a su casa, después que se volvió a hacer el silencio McGonagall llamó al siguiente alumno.

- Malfoy, Catherine –exclamó, pude visualizar como un chico alto delgado de facciones alargadas y cabello blanco platino se enderezo ligeramente en la mesa de Slytherin para ver como su hermana caminaba elegantemente hacia el banquito y se sentaba en él, el sombrero se quedó muy largo rato en silencio sobre la cabeza de Catherine, el silencio era tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo… todos en el Gran Comedor estaban pensando que la chica de cabellos platinos quedaría en Slytherin, al igual que su hermano, su padre, su madre y el resto de la familia Malfoy… después de lo que fueron unos 30 segundos el sombrero por fin gritó:

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Todos en el Gran Comedor se quedaron callados de la impresión, después de unos instantes como vi que nadie le iba a aplaudir si no empezaba otra persona yo me levante y le aplaudí… Harry al ver mi reacción me siguió, y a él Ron y Hermione… después todos en la mesa tuvieron la misma reacción que conmigo.

* * *

><p>¿Quién iba a pensar que la pequeña Malfoy quedaría en Gryffindor? Vaya problema en el que se ha metido.<p>

Chicos y chicas, he estado viendo que muchos se pasan por la historia pero no dejan comentarios, quisiera pedirles que me digan su opinión más sincera para así saber que voy bien o en todo caso hacer las correciones necesarias para que esta historia les agrade. Para dejar un comentario sólo dan click en el botón de abajo "Review this chapter", y ahí mismo pueden poner la historia en "Story Alert" para que reciban un e-mail cada vez que subo un capítulo.

Espero que me puedan dejar sus opiniones porque un autor sin sus lectores, no es nada.

Les mando saludos desde México!


	3. Nuevas noticias

Hola!

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a IreteYero, Julio Cabrera y a Meche por sus Reviews. :)

También quiero decirles que ya que este capítulo es muy corto he decidido subir el siguiente enseguida, así que hoy tocan dos capítulos de un tiro :)

Disfruten :)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3.<p>

Después de que la Profesora McGonagall terminara de llamar a los alumnos, con un movimiento de su varita hizo que el sombrero seleccionador y su banquito se desvanecieran, después se sentó a la izquierda de un hombre alto, con lentes de media luna y una larga y blanca barba, por lo que pude adivinar era Dumbledore, se levantó y rezó un discurso.

- Bienvenidos les digo a los alumnos nuevos –empezó abriendo los brazos- y a los que no son nuevos les digo: ¡Bienvenidos otra vez!, quisiera darles buenas noticias este año… pero me da tristeza no poder hacerlo… me temo que este año en Hogwarts… y fuera de Hogwarts va a ser extremadamente peligroso, después del regreso de Voldemort al mundo mágico, del cual espero ya todos estén bien enterados… me temo que vienen tiempos oscuros y temibles, como los que habían estado hace doce años… por eso este año he decidido poner una nueva materia, quien se las dará una persona que se ha enfrentado a Voldemort varias veces y a conseguido sobrevivir, me da mucho gusto presentarles al profesor Sirius Black, quien se enorgullece en comenzar con el club de duelo –un señor de pelo negro que le llegaba hasta el hombro, con una túnica verde oliva se levanto y agacho la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento por la presentación de Dumbledore, vi como varios alumnos aplaudían y gritaban, pero entre ellos destacaban los Gryffindor, sobre todo Harry, Ron, Hermione, un chico alto y con una cabeza redonda del cual no sabía el nombre, y una chica delgada, muy guapa con cabello de un rojo tan intenso que no tarde en saber que era una Weasley, mi madre también me había hablado sobre ella, la primera chica que nace con ese apellido en muchas generaciones, por eso va a ser una maga importante y excepcional, su nombre es Ginny- me da gusto informarles que han atrapado al animago Peter Petigrew, el verdadero mortifago quien inculpo al Sr. Black fingiendo su asesinato –cuando dijo estás palabras otra ola de gritos y aplausos barrió el Gran Comedor.

Después de que se volvió a hacer el silencio Dumbledore dijo "Buen provecho", y con un movimiento de la cabeza hizo aparecer cientos de platos, cubiertos, vasos y comida en todas las alargadas mesas, yo que me moría de hambre empecé a comer animadamente mientras hablaba con varios chicos que como yo habían quedado en Gryffindor, y otros tantos que ya eran más grandes que yo, delante de mi estaba Catherine, quien también hablaba con varios alumnos, parecía ser de esas personas con las que todos quieren estar nada más porque si, unas de las pocas personas que no hablaban con ella eran Harry, Ron y Hermione, no entendía bien el porqué, pero decidí dejarlo así.

Después de la cena un chico nos enseñó a llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y nos dio la contraseña, después nos señalo donde estaban los dormitorios de las chicas y el de los chicos, nos explicó que nuestras cosas ya estarían acomodadas en nuestras respectivas camas y nos dijo otras reglas de los dormitorios, por ejemplo que no podíamos estar hasta muy tarde despiertos y cosas así, realmente nada importante; después subimos y pudimos comprobar que nuestras cosas estaba acomodadas, mi cama estaba junto a una ventana que daba hacia los jardines, hacia un bosque y la luna rozaba las copas de sus árboles. Después de observar este panorama corrí mis cortinas y me puse el pijama, después me acosté en mi cama y me quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, como les dije, el siguiente capítulo ya está listo :)<p> 


	4. Sorpresas, lágrimas y algo más

Bien, aquí está el capítulo cuatro, espero y les guste también :)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4.<p>

Las siguientes semanas pasaron normalmente, al despertar me vestía desayunaba y me iba a clase, después volvía a la Sala Común y hacia mis deberes.

Ya era Noviembre y me había hecho muchos y muy buenos amigos, sobre todo Catherine y Ginny, y de segundo año Ron, Harry y Hermione; todo iba perfecto.

Aunque una mañana que pudo haber sido normal, cuando desperté y busque mi ropa para vestirme (ya que era sábado y no teníamos clases), solo encontré una nota llena de lodo y manchones de sangre, por encima de eso se alcanzaban a apreciar unas palabras con letras fina y estilizada.

_Luna:_

_Espero que no te moleste que te haya dejado esta nota, le deje una igual a Ginny, quisiera que nos viéramos atrás de la cabaña de Hagrid lo antes posible, es muy importante, no le hables de esto a nadie._

_Catherine_

Me asusté un poco pues decía que era algo muy importante, y era muy temprano para meterse en problemas, así que me vestí rápidamente con unos vaqueros y una blusa rosa, baje al Gran Comedor cogí una tostada y me la fui comiendo en el camino.

Cuando llegue a los jardines del colegio pude observar que casi no había nadie, así que me dirigí hacia donde me había dicho Catherine, cuando llegue vi que ya estaba con Ginny, pude notar que Ginny acababa de llegar por que la estaba abrazando fuertemente y le preguntaba que le había pasado. Me acerque rápidamente y pude observar a mi amiga llena de grandes cortes en la cara, brazos y piernas, también estaba muy sucia… tenia lodo en el cuerpo y varias ramitas enredadas en su antes muy limpio y hermoso cabello.

- ¡Luna! –Exclamó entre sollozos- ¡Por fin llegaste!, vengan… les tengo que enseñar algo muy importante.

- Espera… -dije yo- primero dinos que es lo que te pasó.

- Este… no… ya lo verán cuando lleguemos –me dijo Catherine sin dejar de sollozar- es muy importante… -siguió diciéndonos mientras empezaba a caminar, Ginny y yo la seguimos- ¡no se los pueden decir a nadie! –Dijo volteándose hacia nosotras tan bruscamente que casi chocamos con ella- ¡¿Entienden? ¡A nadie!

- ¡Esta bien! –Le dijo Ginny con el mismo tono que Catherine había usado hacia nosotras- ¡Pero no nos grites!... solo muéstranos lo que es tan importante.

- Bien… primero hay que buscar unos cuantos en que desplazarnos.

- ¿Unos cuantos que…? ¿A dónde vamos, Catherine? –Le pregunte un tanto preocupada.

- Oh! A Albania.

- ¡¿Qué? –exclamamos Ginny y yo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a llegar hasta ahí? –Pregunté indignada, Albania estaba realmente muy lejos- ¿Y para que vamos a ir?

- ¡Sshiiiiiist! No se supone que nadie lo sepa –Al decir esto sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas- Oh! Lo siento… es que es muy duro haber visto a Ro- -se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado así que calló.

- ¡¿A Ron? –Pregunto Ginny bastante exaltada- ¡¿Qué le pasó? ¡CATHERINE! ¡CONTESTAME!

- Ya lo verán, espero que no tardemos mucho, hace rato use un traslador, pero un bowtruckle lo quiso patear y desapareció con el… así que usaremos, ah! Allí vienen algunos, rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo –cuando voltee la cabeza pude ver a cinco o seis thestrals cabalgando hacia nosotras, Catherine montó uno con su habitual elegancia, Ginny la imitó y yo a ellas dos- Castillo Leyerside, Albania –le dijo Catherine a su thestrals y este inmediatamente montó en vuelo… el mío y el de Ginny siguieron al de Catherine…

Estuvimos bastante rato volando… no podría decir cuánto… pero cuando llegamos pude ver que estábamos en un bosque, Catherine se bajo de su thestral y empezó a caminar Ginny y yo la seguimos hasta llegar a lo que pude ver como un castillo grande, hermoso y tenebroso a la vez. Catherine no lo dudó y entró en el, en cambio Ginny y yo nos quedamos unos segundos paradas viendo a Catherine desde la seguridad del bosque, pero al cabo de unos segundos entramos detrás de la chica de cabellos platinos; al entrar pude observar un lugar tan lúgubre que ni en mis peores pesadillas hubiera podido imaginar.

* * *

><p>Espero y les haya dejado intrigados :) ¿Qué pasará después de esto? ¿Dónde se encuentran? Pronto lo sabrán.<p>

Para dejar sus comentarios presionen el boton "Review this chapter", así me harán saber si les gustó o si algo no les agradó del todo, me interesa mucho conocer sus opiniones :) ¡Vámos, anímense! :)

Les mando un saludo :)


	5. Las Tres Reliquias

Hola!

Aquí les dejo el 5to capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5.<p>

Estaba en una habitación fría, oscura y húmeda; tenía las paredes de una piedra negra, que me pareció era obsidiana; también tenía adornos, mesas, alfombras y cuadros con el lienzo completamente verde… en las paredes habían salpicadas algunas velas con llamas plateadas que le daban a la habitación un cierto toque lúgubre y de misterio. En el medio de la horrible habitación había una enorme y larga mesa con un mantel plateado con orillas verdes; en el centro de esta había un enorme platón que tenía dentro tres objetos… uno era un guardapelo de oro, otro una espada con rubíes y joyas incrustadas en la hoja y puño y el otro una copa de oro; estaban desordenadamente uno sobre el otro como si los hubieran aventado; me acerque a ellos… producían una cierta ansiedad en mi, un algo que me pedía a gritos que agarrara el guardapelo… que lo tomara entre mis manos, estire un brazo para tocarlo cuando…

- ¡NO! –grito Catherine al ver que estaba a punto de agarrarlo, yo no le hice caso, es más, ni la voltee a ver, cuando sentí una de sus finas manos tomándome del hombro y aventándome lo más lejos que podía del guardapelos- Espera… por favor, no lo vayas a tocar… no se han dado cuenta de que estamos aquí… es peligroso, es lo que les quería decir… -tomó aire como si le costara trabajo decírnoslo- mi hermano… Draco… me comentó sobre la existencia de ciertas reliquias que los fundadores de Hogwarts tenían… al igual que los fundadores, las reliquias son cuatro, ahí… –nos dijo señalando la copa, el guardapelo y la espada- …están tres, falta una… me dijo mi hermano que Vol… el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cree que la cuarta es una varita… una varita mágica, la de Ravenclaw… pero me lo dijo por carta… por que como… ya saben… quede en Gryffindor… pues… mi familia me considera algo así como una… traidora… bueno –siguió- mientras estaba leyendo la carta aparecieron Harry, Ron y Hermione detrás de mi… yo no me di cuenta… hasta que Harry me habló, ya había leído la carta... así que entre ellos tres decidieron venir aquí… y yo no quise quedarme atrás… así que vinimos los cuatro en un traslador que Hermione hechizó… y Ron… hizo lo mismo que tu Luna… pero con la espada… y esta empezó a chillar muy fuerte, y empezaron a salir mortifagos de todos lados y… -Catherine empezó a llorar- los ca-capturaron, a los tres…

- ¡¿Qué? –Le grito Ginny- ¡¿Por qué sopas no fuiste con Dumbledore? ¡El podría haberlos ayudado más que Luna y yo!

- Lo sé… -dijo Catherine que no paraba de llorar- lo sé… pero es que eso le hubiera dado problemas a mi hermano… y a mi padre… y…

- ¡¿TU HERMANO? –A Ginny se le estaba poniendo la cara de un color muy parecido al de su cabello- ¡¿TU PADRE? ¡POR DIOS CATHERINE! ¡SI ELLOS NI TE HABLAN! ¡A HARRY RON Y A HERMIONE NO LES IMPORTO TU APELLIDO Y FUERON TUS AMIGOS! –Después de que Ginny le dijo esto Catherine empezó a sollozar más sonoramente, lo que me pareció un error… por que la hizo enojar mas- ¡DEJA DE LLORAR! ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! ¡SI NO FUERA POR TI Y POR TU ESTÚPIDO HERMANO…!

- Déjala Gin –me interpuse yo… parecía que de un momento a otro podría llegar a golpearla- ella no imaginó que esto pudiera pasar… además… ¡Hay que salvar a los chicos! –Ginny se me quedo viendo un momento a los ojos con un poco de rabia, después murmuro un "Bien" y se volteó dándole la espalda a Catherine.

Ginny me jaló hacia la puerta de entrada y me colocó bruscamente de espaldas a Catherine, quien seguía sollozando; las tres nos quedamos calladas durante varios segundos hasta que se escuchó un grito muy agudo pero casi sin volumen detrás de nosotras.

- ¡Cállate ya, Catherine! –Gritó Ginny, por lo visto seguía enojada con ella.

- Yo no fui –se defendió la chica entre sollozos; otro grito igual al anterior… todas volteamos bruscamente para buscar de donde provenían, otro grito… esta vez más fuerte y era de hombre.

- ¡Merlín! –exclamó Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

- ¿No te das cuenta? –Respondí negativamente- ¡Es Ron!

Otro grito, esta vez de mujer.

- ¡Madre…! –Por fin me di cuenta, esa vez había sido Hermione y el grito provenía del platón, Catherine pareció darse cuenta también porque inmediatamente corrió y pego el oído lo más cerca de donde estaban las reliquias… pero teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocarlas.

- Creo que están diciendo algo… -Dijo Catherine, me acerqué y me puse en la misma posición qué ella.

- Luna… -decía una voz como un susurro- …Luna… estamos aquí –me acerque más, me pareció que esta vez era Harry- …Luna… aquí abajo… ¡en la copa!

Voltee rápidamente hacia el interior de la copa, y ahí estaban tres chicos pero de tamaño reducido… estire la mano para tomarlos e irnos de ahí, pero esta vez fue Ginny quien me detuvo.

- Ellos están ahí por tocar las reliquias –me dijo tomándome del brazo- tenemos que encontrar la forma de sacarlos sin tocarla…

- ¡Tengo una idea! –Exclamo Catherine- ¡_Accio_!–Los pequeños Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron volando rápidamente hacia la mano extendida de Catherine donde se posaron suavemente.

- ¡Bien pensado! –gritó una alegre y minimizada Hermione.

Pude observar que los tres chicos median entre dos y tres milímetros de altura.

- Bueno… vámonos –dije yo.

- ¡Esperen! –Exclamo Ron, su voz se escuchaba mucho más aguda a causa de su tamaño- ¡¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? ¡¿Con nuestro tamaño?

- Le podemos pedir ayuda a Dumbledore –sugerí yo.

- ¡NO! –Grito Catherine y las lagrimas brotaron de nuevo de sus ojos- ¡A Dumbledore no! ¡¿Qué va a pasar con mi hermano? ¡Se va a meter en problemas…!

- ¡OTRA VEZ CON TU HERMANO! –Exclamó Ginny, sus mejillas se volvieron a encender- ¡CREO QUE YA HABIAMOS DEJADO BIEN CLARO QUE NO NOS INTERESA TU HERMANO! ¡NI NINGUN PARENTEZCO TUYO!

- Ginn… -la trate de calmar de nuevo- no te exaltes… los chicos están bien, ¡no les pasó nada!

- ¡Luna tiene razón! –Dijo Harry con su voz más aguda de lo normal- ¡Estamos bien! ¡No vale la pena que peleen!

- Está bien… –dijo Ginny resignada a seguir gritándole a Catherine- pero iremos con Dumbledore, ¿está claro?

- ¡Bien! –dijimos los tres chicos y yo.

Usamos los thestrals para regresar a los terrenos de Hogwarts, al llegar Catherine guardó a los tres minimizados chicos en los bolsillos temiendo que alguien los pudiera ver o golpear; nos dirigimos directamente al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, pero cuando tratamos de entrar recordamos que no sabíamos la contraseña.

- Este… -titubee yo- mmm… ¿A alguien se le ocurre algo?

- ¡El profesor Dumbledore siempre usa contraseñas con nombres de postres y dulces! –gritó Hermione desde el bolsillo de Catherine.

- Pastel de limón –dijo Ginny casi instantáneamente- Meigas fritas, ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores…

- ¡Cucarachas fritas! –gritó Ron desde el mismo lugar que Hermione.

En ese momento la estatua de piedra se movió dando paso a unas escaleras de caracol por las que Catherine, Ginny y yo subimos hasta llegar a una puerta de madera.

- ¿Profesor? –Llamé a la puerta- ¿Profesor Dumbledore? ¿Podemos pasar?

- Por supuesto –Dijo la anciana voz del director- pasa, pasa… -abrí la puerta y les cedí el paso a mis amigas, después entré yo y cerré la puerta tras de mí- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles, señoritas?

- Es que… –empezó Ginny- tenemos… un problema.

- Lo supuse al verla, señorita Malfoy –dijo el profesor dirigiendo la vista hacia la chica de cabellos platinos, ella se limito a encogerse de hombros- ¿Qué clase de problema?

- Pues… verá -Catherine, a sorpresa mía fue la que le contó la historia al profesor, cuando hubo acabado sacó a Harry, Ron y Hermione de su bolsillo y los puso sobre el escritorio, el director se acomodó las gafas sobre su nariz y los observó atentamente.

- ¿Quién le contó sobre las reliquias, señorita Malfoy? –pregunto el profesor Dumbledore sin dejar de observar al minimizado trío.

- Ah! Pues… -A Catherine se le rompió la voz- mi… mi… mi hermano, profesor, me mandó una lechuza ayer por la noche a la sala común…

- Pues… -dijo el profesor frunciendo el entrecejo- me parece más que obvio que su hermano, señorita Malfoy, le mando la lechuza con toda la intención de que sus compañeros la leyeran y fueran a buscarlas y les pasara… esto –el profesor se levantó y tomó una tetera de plata y la puso frente a Ron, esta empezó a girar y a lanzar luces rojas- Señorita Lovegood, ¿podría acercarse por favor? –di unos cuantos pasos hacia el escritorio y el Profesor me acercó la tetera y me la puso a la altura de la cara, esta volvió a girar y a lanzar luces, esta vez verdes, el director agitó su varita y murmuró unas palabras que no pude entender y los tres chicos volvieron a su tamaño natural, los tres cayeron al suelo por no ser demasiado grande el escritorio- me gustaría tener unas palabras a solas con el señor Weasley y con el señor Potter –todos asentimos y empezamos a salir del despacho del director- oh! también con usted… -acabó el profesor- señorita Lovegood…

* * *

><p>Nuestros héroes encontraron que Voldemort tiene en su poder tres de las cuatro reliquias de los fundadores, pero ¿para qué las quiere? ¿Por qué pidió hablar Dumbledore con Harry, Ron y Luna?<p>

Espero se les esté haciendo interesante la trama, y, también espero que puedan dejarme sus comentarios con todas sus opiniones, buenas o malas, ya que lo que piensen de mi Fic es lo más importante, porque sin ustedes, lectores, yo no sería nada :)


	6. De padres y otros familiares

Lamento mucho la demora, pero después de tanto aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa profesor? –Pregunto Harry- ¿Es algo malo?

- Depende desde el punto de vista en que lo vea, señor Potter –el profesor suspiró e hizo aparecer tres sillas frente al escritorio, después nos ofreció que nos sentáramos y volvió a suspirar- ¿No se preguntaron por qué ustedes dos –dijo señalándonos a Ron y a mi- tuvieron el impulso de tomar cada uno su reliquia y los demás no?

- Disculpe… -dije yo- ¿A qué se refiere con "su reliquia"?

- ¿No notaron tampoco el humo que soltó mi tetera con ustedes? –Ron y yo respondimos negativamente- Era rojo y verde, la reliquia que intentó tomar usted señorita fue el guardapelo, y la que usted tomó señor Weasley fue la espada –yo seguía sin entender, pero me pareció que Harry si lo entendió porque soltó un pequeño grito de admiración y sorpresa- Veo que usted lo comprendió, señor Potter –Harry asintió con la boca abierta- Lo que pasa es que ustedes dos son los herederos de Godric Gryffindor, señor Weasley; y Salazar Slytherin, señorita Lovegood.

Me quedé completamente helada, ¿Yo? Heredera de Salazar Slytherin, no podía ser, eso era prácticamente imposible. Me desplomé en la silla, al fin entendí porque el profesor nos pidió que nos sentáramos, no me lo creía…

- ¿Pero…? –Dije yo después de varios segundos- ¡Soy una Lovegood! ¡No tengo ningún parentesco con algún Riddle, con un Ogden, con un Malfoy o con un Black!, ¡SOY SANGRE MESTIZA!

- Eso lo dudo, señorita –Dumbledore hizo un movimiento con su varita y la sala se volvió negra, yo tenía las fotos de mis padres sobre mi cabeza, y sus nombres debajo de las fotografías, sobre de ellos estaban mis abuelos, y a sus lados mis tíos abuelos, y así sucesivamente- mire… aquí… -dijo el profesor señalando una fotografía que estaba de menos 100 personas arriba de mi- "Antoni Lovegood y Arantxa Ogden" –leyó, después con otro movimiento de la varita volvimos al despacho- tiene raíces que la hacen ser la heredera de Slytherin.

- ¿Por qué estoy en Gryffindor? –Pregunté yo- Debería estar en Slytherin, ¡pero estoy en Gryffindor! ¡¿Por qué?

- Si, señorita, debería estar en Slytherin; pero al igual que el señor Potter, por su lealtad, fuerza y valentía la hacen una Gryffindor…

- Pero entonces… -dijo Harry mostrando felicidad- Ron y Luna también me deben ayudar a matar a Voldemort… ¡No voy a tener que hacerlo solo!

- Lamento contradecirlo, pero solo el señor Weasley lo va a ayudar –Lo corrigió el profesor Dumbledore- la señorita Lovegood debería ser su enemiga… debería ayudar a Lord Voldemort a purgar al mundo de los sangre sucia…

- ¡PERO YO SOY SANGRE SUCIA! –Chillé yo- ¡¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡¿Matar a todas las sangres sucias y después suicidarme?

- ¡¿AYUDAR A QUIEN-TU-SABES? –Me gritó Ron- ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?

-¡POR SI NO LO RECUERDAS SIN MI NO ESTARIAS AQUÍ! –Salte de la silla, ese comentario me había ofendido- ¡ADEMAS YO NO LO HE AYUDADO NUNCA Y NO LO VOY A HACER!

- ¡Pero eres la heredera de Slytherin! –esta vez fue Harry quien me gritó; voltee a ver a Dumbledore quien no decía nada… solo agachó la cabeza como un acto de pena hacia mí, eso me hizo enojar aún más.

- ¡Yo no pedí serlo! –me defendí- ¡Y tampoco quiero serlo!

- Y aun así lo eres –Ron también se levantó de la silla- ¡¿Qué haces en Gryffindor? ¡Me das asco! ¡Eres una traidora! ¡CREIMOS QUE ERAS NUESTRA AMIGA!

- ¡¿COMO QUE CREYERON? –Grité yo acercándome a él- ¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON QUE CREYERON? ¿Cuándo les he fallado…?

- ¡Cuando naciste como heredera de Slytherin! –Ron me empujó- ¡en ese momento nos fallaste!

- ¡Yo me largo! –Dijo Harry levantándose- No quiero tener ningún tipo de trato con esta… gentuza.

- ¡Igual yo! –Ron salió detrás de su amigo, yo en cambio me quede parada frente al escritorio de Dumbledore mientras mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¡¿Por qué no dice nada? –le grité y tiré su tetera al suelo haciéndola pedazos, eso me reconfortaba, si no fuera por esa tetera nadie se hubiera enterado de mi "lamentable" situación- ¡¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿Por qué yo? ¡¿Por qué no alguien más? –empecé a llorar desconsoladamente- ¿por qué? –me arrodillé en el suelo, me faltaba fuerza en mis piernas, estando ahí callada pude escuchar los gritos de Ron detrás de las escaleras de caracol, también a una indignada Ginny, y a una aterrorizada Hermione.

Salí como pude del despacho de Dumbledore, bajé las escaleras de caracol y me encontré cara a cara con cinco chicos que me veían con el entrecejo fruncido, me quede con la boca abierta ante la reacción de mis "amigos", no sabía si debía hablar o quedarme callada, llorar o gritar, pedir disculpas o simplemente seguirme de largo, así que opte por quedarme callada viéndolos y esperar a que ellos me dijeran algo a mi; me quedé esperando unas palabras que nunca llegaron pues Ron se dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo, acto que imitaron Harry, Hermione y Ginny, en ese orden; la única que se quedo junto a mi fue Catherine, quien al ver que mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas se acerco a mí y me abrazó.

- Ron nos lo contó todo –me dijo al oído- no te preocupes… yo te voy a ayudar, todo va a estar bien…

- ¿Todo va a estar bien? –Pregunté yo dando unos pasos hacia atrás- ¿Bien? ¿Cómo algo puede estar bien? ¿Cómo ahora? –Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por mis mejillas- Estoy sola… -murmuré.

- Claro que no… -me dijo Catherine limpiándome las lágrimas- no estás sola…

- ¿Ah no? dime ¿Quién está conmigo?, ya no tengo amigos…

- Por supuesto que los tienes –insistió ella.

- ¿De verdad? ¿A quién tengo?

- Me tienes a mí, yo sigo siendo tu amiga, y… bueno, ellos están asustados, verás que en algún momento volverán contigo, ellos no te van a dejar sola, lo sé, y aunque todo el mundo te dé la espalda veras que yo voy a estar aquí a tu lado apoyándote.

No me contuve, la abracé, nadie nunca me había dicho algo parecido, y en estos momentos de verdad necesitaba esas palabras de consuelo que no había escuchado con Dumbledore, y mucho menos con Harry, Ron, Hermione o Ginny.

Las siguientes semanas fueron duras, sino es decir casi insoportables, los chicos no me hablaban ni por error, y como Catherine estaba conmigo ella se llevó el silencio de nuestros "amigos" también.

Llegó navidad, Catherine y yo estábamos en la sala común hablando sobre nada en especial cuando llegó un gran halcón y se posó frente a Catherine.

- ¡Merlín! –exclamó la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté yo.

- Este halcón es de mi padre.

- ¡Abre la carta! –le propuse yo feliz, al fin su familia le hablaba a mi amiga, Catherine también feliz le tomó la carta, y el halcón instantáneamente se fue, la chica de cabellos platinos abrió la carta y se acercó más a mí para que también la pudiera ver.

_Catherine: _

_Te mando esta carta para que sepas que en navidad no puedes volver a la mansión, quédate en el colegio o con algún amigo (si es que tienes)._

_Lucius._

Cuando terminé de leer la carta voltee a ver a mi amiga, la cual estaba helada y de sus ojos empezaban a caer grandes lágrimas, me volteó a ver y se levantó sin decirme nada, se dirigió a la chimenea y lanzo la carta de su "amado" padre al fuego y se quedó observando cómo esta se convertía en ceniza mientras seguía llorando.

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? –me dijo entre sollozos pero sin voltear a verme.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues… -al fin me volteo a ver, las lágrimas tapaban completamente su rostro, tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja- no sé como creí que esa carta iba a decir algo bueno… ¡soy una Malfoy y estoy en Gryffindor!

- Yo tampoco debería estar en Gryffindor…

- Pero tu familia no lo sabe… -no se lo discutí, sabía que tenía razón- sabes… voy a avisar a la Profesora McGonagall que me quedo en vacaciones.

- ¡De eso nada! –Le dije yo levantándome de la silla- ¡Tú te vienes a mi casa!

- No quiero ser molestia…

- Pero si no lo eres… enserio… no va a haber ningún problema.

- Gracias –una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro detrás de las lagrimas- Voy a hacer el equipaje…

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Interesante? Le tocó sufrir a la pobre Luna, pero al final todo mejorará, me temo que falta un poco todavia para eso, pero mientras a seguir leyendo! :)<p>

A partir de ahora intentaré subir los capítulos de menos una vez a la semana, ¿qué les parece? Espero que puedan dejarme sus comentarios, si les gusto, si no, si le cambiarían algo o si tienen una idea para la historia.

Besos! Nos vemos si tienen internet :)


	7. Pelea de Hermanos

Hola, ¿Qué tal?

Ya se que he tardado un montón en actualizar, pero cómo ya expliqué en mi otra historia no tengo ninguna excusa para esto entonces les pido perdón a todos los que estén siguiendo este fanfic.

No se que decirles, excepto que intentaré actualizar más seguido. Ya no los distraigo más, aquí les presento el capítulo #7.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7.<p>

Catherine y yo estábamos en el Expreso de Hogwarts, el cual nos llevaría a mi casa; hablando animadamente sobre lo que haríamos en vacaciones cuando se abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

- Vaya, vaya –dijo un chico que por el color de su cabello supe era Draco Malfoy- veo… mi querida Catherine que has encontrado un lugar donde quedarte en vacaciones, espero que no pretendas ir a casa, porque aunque estés en la puerta de la mansión, mi padre no te dejara entrar.

- Tengo donde quedarme –le dijo mi amiga con una voz un tanto triste.

- Bien… solo espero que no sea con esta… sangre sucia.

- ¡No le llames así! -me defendió Catherine.

- Oh! Veo que te molesta… pero no debe avergonzarse de ser sangre sucia, como tú no debes avergonzarte de ser una traidora a la familia –con cada palabra que decía Draco, su voz se hacía más dura y penetrante.

- ¡Catherine no es una traidora! –Salte yo- ¡Que ella no vaya a ser una asesina que sirva a cualquier tonto no significa nada!... bueno… solo tal vez que ella es mucho más inteligente que tú y tu familia –a Draco no le gustó nada ese comentario por que inmediatamente sacó su varita.

- _¡Sectumse…! _

- _¡Expelliarmus! _

El último hechizo derribó al que lanzó el primero, así evitando que me pudiera hacer daño. El hechizo vino del pasillo, de alguien desconocido, salí a ver quién era… y grata sorpresa que me lleve…

- ¡¿Ron? –Exclamé al verlo por el pasillo con la varita en alto- ¿fuiste tú? Oh! Gracias –me acerque dando brincos hasta él cuando…

- ¿Qué haces? –Me detuvo al intento de un abrazo de agradecimiento- creí que era otra persona… de haber sabido que eras tú hasta lo hubiera ayudado a atacarte…

- ¡¿Pero qué dices? –le dijo Catherine que estaba atrás de mi- ¿sabes…? ¡Opino que eres un sucio infantil! ¡Santo berrinche que estás haciendo por algo que no está en manos de Luna! ¡¿Por qué no maduras ya?

- ¡¿Pero de que hablas? ¡¿Madurar? ¡¿En qué debo madurar? –se defendió el chico.

- Deberías dejar de ser tan tonto y pedirle una disculpa a Luna –dijo Catherine recobrando su elegante postura.

- ¡¿Por qué disculpas? Si ella no fuera la herede-

- Sshiiiiiist! ¡Cállate! Hay gente que no debe enterarse de ciertas cosas –lo interrumpí yo volteando a ver a Draco que estaba muy interesado en nuestra discusión.

- No hay problema, continúen –dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Qué eres que, Luna?

- ¡Nada que te importe! –se enfrentó Catherine a su hermano.

- ¡No me hables así!

- ¡Yo te hablo como se me dé la gana!

- ¡Soy mayor que tú! ¡ME DEBES RESPETO!

- ¡¿YO RESPETARTE A TI? –Chilló mi amiga- ¡¿Yo respetar a un trol como tú? ¡Yo no te debo ningún respeto! ¿Acaso ya no soy de la familia solo por ser una Gryffindor?

- ¡Eres una Malfoy! ¡POR ESO ME DEBES RESPETO!

- Yo… no soy… ninguna… Malfoy –dijo Catherine apretando los dientes- me da asco esa familia.

- ¿A sí? Con que ya no eres una Malfoy… -dijo Draco temblando de ira.

- ¡NO! ¡Solo lo soy porque mis padres me llamaron así! Pero no tengo ningún parentesco con nadie que crea en lo mismo que ellos, ¡Maldito sea el momento en el que nací en esa casa! Me repugna el simple sonido que crea la pronunciación de lo que alguna vez fue mi apellido.

- ¡No digas eso! –Dijo preocupado Draco, yo no entendí bien el porqué- ¿Y si se entera?

- Ah! Temes que se entere… –dijo Catherine mientras daba unas cuantas zancadas hacia nuestro compartimiento- ¡Pues yo personalmente le mandaré una carta diciéndole lo que pienso acerca de su familia y sus acciones! ¡No me interesa lo que pueda pasar!

- Catherine, no lo hagas –rogó su hermano- por favor.

- ¿Preocupado?

- …

- Bien, si me dejas tengo que escribir una carta –dicho esto cerró con un golpe seco la puerta del compartimiento, sacó un rollo de pergamino, pluma y tinta; comenzó a escribir una carta que un minuto después ya estaba camino a su destinatario, mientras Catherine escribía la carta Draco trataba de abrir la puerta, sin éxito- Creo, hermano, que has observado como he mandado la carta, lo que no notaste es que eran dos, la primera para la persona que alguna vez llame padre, y la segunda para él ¡en persona!

- ¡¿Estás loca? –Le gritó su hermano zarandeándola- ¡TE VA A MATAR!

- Quiero que lo intente… -dicho esto se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en el compartimiento dejándome fuera.

* * *

><p>El título no podía ser más explícito, lo se, pero espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Quiero pedirles que me dejen algún review para así saber que opinan de la historia, y sobre todo, si les ha gustado que la sigan leyendo que se va poniendo más interesante a partir de aquí.

También quiero que sepan que he decidido empezar cómo _Beta Reader_, tanto en historias en español como en inglés. Si quieren pueden pasar por mi perfil y checarlo, creo que de verdad podría ayudarles en lo que necesiten, así que sólo dejen un review o un Mensaje Privado (PM) diciéndome que es lo que necesitan y con mucho gusto le responderé.

Les mando un saludo a todos y espero que sigan esta historia que apenas va empezando.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
